He's A Good Dog
by YourVampireLestat
Summary: It’s an awkward piece I know, but it came to me in a dream. So, with that said, what would happen if Jackson was turned into a dog that Lisa adopts?
1. Chapter 1

He's A Good Dog.

By: BayBreeze

A/N: It's an awkward piece I know, but it came to me in a dream. So, with that said, what would happen if Jackson was turned into a dog that Lisa adopts?

* * *

'This isn't good. No…not good at all.'

He thought to himself as animal control hauled him off to the pound.

'How did I even get into this mess? How is it even possible for a human to be transformed into a dog?' The van stopped abruptly and Jackson went sliding across the slick floor of the van. The doors opened and light poured into the back of the van. The man from earlier made sure Jackson wouldn't get away and dragged the unwilling Jackson into a cage. Jackson barred his teeth a growled. The man laughed to himself and walked away, whistling as he left.

'This isn't right…I shouldn't be here…' Jackson whimpered and lay down on the cold floor, closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

* * *

'It's a crazy dream. I'll open my eyes and I'll be home in my bed, with two human legs, and two human arms, and I'll be human.'

Jackson opened his eyes and looked around. He yawned and looked at the young woman looking at him. '

Lisa?' Jackson barked happily and wagged his tail. Lisa laughed and reached into his cage, scratching behind his ear.

"Aren't you cute?" She said with a smile.

'If only you knew…'

"Sir? I think I'll adopt this one." Lisa said pointing to Jackson.

'What!'

* * *

Lisa led Jackson to her car by a leash she bought when she adopted him and opened the door on the passenger's side for Jackson to get in. Jackson sat down and looked at her, his tail thumping happily on the ground. Lisa laughed and scratched him under his chin.

'Oh yeah…right there…you got it, you got it.' Jackson barked happily and hopped in the car. Lisa smiled and got in, starting the car and getting onto the road.

"Hmm…well I think now is a good time to give you a name. Then we can go to PetSmart and make you a ID tag." She patted Jackson on the head and laughed when he licked her on the hand. She stopped at a red light and looked at the dog, his dark brown fur and his icy eyes.

"Jackson…your name is Jackson." She said with a smile as she started to pet Jackson again.

* * *

Lisa dug around in her purse for her keys and then, after locating them, unlocked the door. Jackson wagged his tail and followed Lisa inside. Lisa laughed and dumped the giant bag from PetSmart onto the floor. Squeaky toys, dog treats, dog food, a collar, Jackson's ID tag, and dog bed fell onto the floor and Jackson immediately hopped onto the bed.

"Not yet silly." Lisa said with a smile. She took off her shoes and tossed them in the corner as she sat down on the floor.

"Come here, boy" she said as she patted the floor next to her. Jackson looked up and obediently followed her command. Lisa patted him on the head and put his collar on, his silver circle shaped ID tag dangling from it.

"Don't you look handsome?" Lisa said as she stood up. She picked up Jackson's bed and the other items and went into her bedroom. She put the dog bed in the corner next to her bed and put the squeaky toys next to it. Jackson yawned and walked over to him bed, first sitting down, and then lying down on his new bed. Lisa laughed and started to change into her pajamas. After she finished, she jumped onto her bed and got comfortable. She looked at her new dog and smiled.

"Good night Jackson." She whispered and then turned of the light.

'I shouldn't be here either. I should be sleeping in a HUMAN bed, in HUMAN clothes, sleeping like a HUMAN! How did this even happen…' He didn't know. He couldn't even remember waking up this morning, or two mornings before that. Jackson yawned and closed his eyes.

'I guess all I can do is play along. Maybe I'll be able to fix this…after I spend some time with…Lisa.' Jackson closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping that Lisa didn't throw a tennis ball like a sissy.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa woke up with a yawn and hopped out of bed. She looked at the clock and smiled.

"Yes! It's Saturday! I don't have to work today!" She said happily as she walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Jackson was already down stairs, pawing at his food bowl.

'It's empty…so put some food in it.' Lisa laughed at him and picked up his food and water bowl, filling them and putting back down on the floor. Jackson barked happily and started to eat. After eating, Jackson walked over to Lisa, who was sitting at the table.

"You were hungry, weren't you?" she asked with a smile as she started to pet him. He wagged his tail and rested his head on her knee. She laughed and kissed him on the nose.

'Wouldn't let me rest my head on your leg and gimmie kisses if you knew who I was…' Jackson sneezed and walked away. He came back a few minutes later with his leash in his mouth. He dropped it on her lap and walked over to the door, pawing at it.

"I'm guessing you want to go for a walk." She said a smile.

"Let me go change my clothes and then we'll go." Jackson licked his nose and sat down in front of the door.

* * *

Lisa took Jackson's leash off and let him run around the park. After finishing his "business", Jackson came back and stuck his head in the bag filled with his toys that Lisa had brought and grabbed his tennis ball. Lisa laughed as Jackson dropped the ball at her feet. She picked it up and tossed it. Jackson wagged his tail and ran after it. This went on for a good hour and a half until Lisa got tired and had to sit down.

"You're an athletic one aren't you?" She asked with a smile as she fell backwards and looked at the sky.

"I'm glad I adopted you. Maybe now I won't be so alone. Jackson was right when he said I was such a loner. But now that I have you…maybe I won't so lonely now." Jackson sat down and then lay down next to Lisa.

'She sounds like her feelings are hurt…it was just a job…no one was supposed to get hurt except the target. Physically or mentally.' Lisa looked at him and rubbed his belly.

'Oh dear lord that feels good.' Jackson's tail began to thump loudly on the ground and Lisa laughed.

"I think some one is enjoying himself." Lisa said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her nose in his fur.

"You're so soft…" Lisa said with a smile. Jackson whimpered and Lisa let go of him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

'I shouldn't be here. You shouldn't own me, I should walking through the park one two human legs, and…this doesn't make sense.' Lisa looked at him and scratched behind his ears.

"Why don't we go home?" Lisa said as she put his leash back on him and grabbed the bag.

* * *

Lisa opened the door and Jackson walked inside. Lisa looked at him; eyes full of concern and let him walk around the house while she went up stairs. When she got into her room, Jackson was already there, lying on her bed. She giggled and he wagged his tail. She smiled and walked into the bathroom. When she came back she was already in her pajamas. Lisa got into bed and Jackson jumped off, walking over to his own bed.

"Hey…get back up here." Lisa said with a smile. Jackson barked and hopped onto her bed. Lisa laughed and tossed the blanket over Jackson and herself. She smiled and turned off the light.

"Good night Jackson…I'll see you in the morning."

'Good night Lisa…'

* * *

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry that this chapter was so short. But I promised that I would get this chapter up by the 19th. Thank you for all the nice reviews and suggestions! I used the advice you guys gave me and tried to put it in my story. The next chapter will be up soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson woke up and looked around Lisa's bedroom. He yawned and hopped off of her bed, stretching when he got down to the floor. After his little stretch he walked downstairs and ate breakfast.

'Kibbles and Bits for breakfast, oh joy! Why me?'

"Oh good morning Jackson, did you already finish eating?"

'Today is going to be a very slow day…'

Lisa smiled at Jackson and prepared herself a bowl of frosted cheerios. She grabbed her bowl and sat on the floor next to Jackson. It was oddly quiet and it made Lisa laugh. "You want some?" She asked as she held the spoon up to Jackson's mouth.

'You spoil me.' Jackson wagged his tail and licked the milk and cereal off of the spoon. Lisa smiled and set the bowl on the floor, deciding she didn't want cereal anymore. 'Oh! Frosted Cheerios! My favorite cereal…and an entire bowl full of it too!'

Lisa looked at the dog and laughed. "So what should we do today boy?"

Jackson perked his ears and rolled over on his back after he finished the cereal quickly. 'I don't know…scratch my belly.'

Lisa giggled and started to scratch his belly. "You're such a good dog." Lisa smiled and stood up.

Jackson got up too and followed Lisa outside. He whimpered when he saw the hose and some dog shampoo. 'Uh…no…nononononoNO! I don't think so!' Jackson barked and ran into the backyard.

Lisa laughed and chased after him. "Jackson! Come back boy! It's just a bath! It won't kill you!"

'Can't touch this…why am I singing that song…oh yeah…cause you can't touch this!' Jackson barked again and continued to run around the length of the backyard.

Lisa sighed and sat down on the ground as Jackson hid behind the trash cans. "Okay! You win, I won't give you a bath today…" Lisa smiled and walked over to the trash cans. "Now why don't you come out from behind there and we'll go to the park again." Lisa smiled and grabbed Jackson's collar, yanking him from out behind the trash cans.

'Gah, no, cheater, you cheated Lisa!' Jackson barked and tried to wiggle out of his collar.

"There is no escape now! You're getting this bath." Lisa picked up Jackson's leash and tied him to a tree.

'Meanie…I'll sit still…please untie me.' Jackson whimpered as Lisa pointed the hose at him, cold water pouring down on him. 'Cold, so cold! Turn it off Lisa! Turn the water off!' Lisa giggled and squirted some shampoo onto Jackson's back, rubbing it in to a foamy fluff.

* * *

After Jackson's bath, the two went for a walk to dry Jackson's dripping wet fur off.

"See…it wasn't that bad Jackson. And besides… you're all squeaky clean now." Lisa giggled and scratched behind Jackson's ear. Jackson's tail wagged and he barked in enjoyment.

'A dog like me could really get used to this…'

"Hey Jackson…Jackson?"

* * *

"Jackson! Wake up…you fell asleep at the computer again!"

Jackson sat straight up in his chair and looked around the room. He swallowed and looked down at his legs, his arms, and felt around the top of his head for a pair of ears.

"Jackson…are you okay?"

"I had the craziest dream Lisa…you were in it too. I…I was a German Shepard."

"Right…no more energy drinks before bed or any of your little naps. Now come on…dinner is ready and Rietta and I aren't going to wait all night to eat." Lisa smiled and helped Jackson out of his desk chair.

Jackson smiled and put an arm around his wife's shoulders. Yup…just another typical day in the Rippner household.

The End

* * *

A/N: There…is every one happy? Is every one satisfied? I finally told you how Jackson "became a dog". Bet none of you expected a plot twist like that? Hahaha! Hope you enjoyed my terrible story Well…I'm out. And remember…keep mailing Jackson questions or there won't be a next chapter. Oh…what's that Jackson? The next chapter won't be the last. Oh…so they can keep mailing you questions? Oh well I'm sure they'll be happy Well…I'm out…almost time for me to go to sleep. Thanks for reading! Cya!

Jack


End file.
